Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island script
This is the script for Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island. Script Intro My Timbers film starts Narrator: I was Flint's first mate that voyage... three days east of Tortola in the Caribbie. Flint knew an Island. That's where we buried the treasure. Gold and blood, they were Flint's trademarks. He'd leave both behind him that day. At the Inn Better Oh, aye, and then old Flinty... up and died afore they could get|back to that cursed island... and dig up the treasure. No one knows to this day|who has old Flint's map. Now, isn't that a story|worth the hearing? It was the first dozen|times we heard it. I'll drink to that. But who has|the map now, huh? Some black-hearted,|squid-suckin' buccaneer? Or maybe it's|our very own Jim Hawkins. Eh,Jimmy? If I had it, my friends and I wouldn't|be here serving you rum, Mr Bones. That's right. We'd be out|searching for that treasure... sailing the seven seas|on a five-year mission... boldly going where no man|has gone before. - Say, that's catchy.|- Huh. Not me. If I had that treasure map,|I'd be tradin' it for a decent meal. Hey, Gonzo, you think|he's gonna eat this? Billy Bones: Aye! Beware the one-legged man! Black Spot!/Pirate Attack! Jim Hawkins: Wait a minute. What about Mrs Bluveridge? Bluveridge bursts outta a wall, carrying pirates Mrs Bluveridge: I'll be fine, boys! Run for it! Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo: How does she do that? Jim, Rizzo and the heroes run Mrs Bluveridge: Who's gonna clean all this up? Meeting Trelawney, Dr Livesy, and Beaker The Hispaniola/Meeting Long John Silver At dawn, at the dock Captain Smollett/This voyage has begun for Adventure Spud and Norman are managing a tour service, Rizzo: Enjoy your cruise, sir. Next! All right, folks, have your cheques made out to 'Rat Tours Limited'. "Remember, we put the 'rat' in "pirate." and Spud are managing the crowd Norman Price: Alright, everyone, no pushing, there's plenty of room. Spud the Scarecrow: a rat Go to Rizzo to check in, please. rat goes to Rizzo Rizzo: Why, thank you, Mr Plagueman. Next! Jim Hawkins, and Bob Parr all come up Gonzo: Rizzo? Norman? Spud? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: What are you doing? Rizzo: What? Oh, this? Norman Price: Oh, this was Rizzo's idea. Rizzo: Well, I figured if the treasure map's a dud, the trip won't be a total loss. Spud the Scarecrow: Financially speaking. Kermit Kermit: Well, the wind seems to be freshening. The tide is with us. Mr. Arrow, this voyage has begun. Sailing for Adventure Pirates: When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed A sailor's blood begins racing With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled We're under way and off to see the world Under way and off to see the world Pirates & Crew: ''Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing'' Real Tom: ''Manly men are we'' Pirates & Crew: Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea Mr. Arrow: (speaking) Safely now, Mr Silver. Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing. Long John Silver: (speaking) Aye aye! Pirates: Danger walks the deck We say what the heck We laugh at the perils we're facing Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Every storm we ride is its own reward Carl Wheezer: And people die by falling overboard! Pirates: People die by falling overboard ALL: Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Hoist the sails and sing Fozzie & Sheen Estevez: ''Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing!'' Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Spoken Really? Bad Polly: ''I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank'' Clueless Morgan: ''I prefer to cut a throat'' Mad Monty: ''I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air While their faces turn blue'' GLARES AT THEM Clueless Morgan: (speaking) Just kidding! All three: ''It's a good life on a boat'' Pirates: ''There are distant lands with burning sands That call across the oceans'' Rats: ''There are bingo games every fun-filled day'' Donna Plagueman: And Margaritas at the midnight buffet! Pirates: ''Margaritas at the midnight buffet!'' Pirates & Crew: ''Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing'' Statler & Waldorf: ''Should have took a train!'' Pirates & Crew: ''Sailing for adventure on the bounding main'' Jim Hawkins: ''The salty breezes whisper Who knows what lies ahead I just know I was born to lead The life my father led'' Long John: ''The stars will be our compass Wherever we may roam And our mates will always be Just like a family And though we may put into port The sea is always home'' Fozzie: (speaking) Alright, Mr. Bimbo! I didn't know you had such a good singing voice. You're welcome! Pirates: We'll chase our dreams standing on our own Over the horizon to the great unknown ALL: Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Bold and brave and free Sailing for adventure Rizzo: ''It's so nauseating!'' Pirates: ''Sailing for adventure'' Gonzo: ''So exhilarating!'' Pirates: ''Sailing for adventure'' Rats: We're all celebrating! All: On the deep blue sea!!!! Roll-Call/Cabin/Night on the Boat hear a whistle and we see Mr. Arrow blowing a whistle. He stops Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Roll call! at his scroll Long John Silver? Long John Silver: Aye, aye, sir! Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Short Stack Stevens? Short Stack Stevens: Aye! Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): One-Eyed Jack? One-Eyed Jack: Aye! Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Black-Eyed Pea. Black-Eyed Pea: Yeah. Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Walleyed Pike. Walleyed Pike: Aye. Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Polly Lobster. squawks and whistles Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Mad Monty. Mad Monty: Aye. Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Sweetums. Sweetums: Aye. Noise make them jump Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Old Tom. Old Tom: Aye, aye. Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Real Old Tom. Real Old Tom: Aye. Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Dead Tom? muppet pirate holds a skeleton and makes it wave Muppet Pirate: Aye, aye. whimpers anxiously. Carl uses his inhaler The Great Gonzo: Cool. and Mr. Arrow look at each other then Mr. Arrow continue the roll call Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Clueless Morgan? Clueless Morgan: Huh? Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Headless Bill. Headless Bill. goes and sees Headless Bill on board. Headless Bill salutes as if he is saying "Aye". Mr. Arrow looks at the scroll Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Face-Baby-Eating O'Brien? see a female pirate Female Pirate: a man voice Aye. jaws drop Norman Price: to Spud in Pedro's voice Awkward. Mr. Arrow (Sam the Eagle): Angel Marie. Angel Marie: Aye, aye. Kermit: Hmm... hmm... Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, and the heroes Gentlemen, heroes, may I see you in my cabin? Immediately? in the cabin Kermit: WHO HIRED THIS CREW?! This is undoubtedly the seediest bunch of cutthroats, villains and scoundrels I've ever seen! SO WHO HIRED 'EM?! pants the heroes and the officers point at Trelawney, who in turn points at his finger Fireman Sam: stares Your finger hired the crew? Fozzie: No, that's silly. The man who lives in my finger hired the crew - Mr. Bimbo. What? through finger Ah. Yeah, he relied heavily on the advice of our excellent cook, Long John Silver. sighs back in his chair Kermit: A cook? And a guy who lives in a bear's finger? Fozzie: Exactly! Arrow facepalms Kermit: I'm starting to worry about this voyage. [] Jim, I know Billy Bones gave you the treasure map, but I hope you'll give it to me for safekeeping. Jim Hawkins: I'll be careful with it, sir. John enters with a bottle of a adult-only drink Long John Silver: Beggin' your pardon, gentlemen... but I’ve come with a bit of a treat for you. 'Tis my own best brandy, laid down by the brothers of Buckfast Abbey... vintage 1737... to toast to a prosperous voyage. Fozzie: Oh, spiffy! himself a glass Kermit: I'm sorry, Mr. Silver, but I'm not going to allow drinking on this voyage. crew stare at Silver, then at Smollet Fozzie: Oh, well, rules are rules. the drink out the window Long John Silver: Oh, but, sir... 'it’s a tradition for the officers to toast to the success of a voyage. Fozzie: Ah, very true. another drink Kermit: No, we must set an example for this questionable crew, especially for the under-age members. to Norman Price, Jimmy, his friends, and Hiro Norman Price: Fine by us, right, Hiro? Hiro Hamada: Uhh, what he said. Fireman Sam: The captain is right, Long John Silver. There will be no consumption of alcohol of any kind. tosses another drink out the window Long John Silver: Oh, sir, but I can vouch for this crew myself. You could sail to heaven and back with these men. Kermit: Well, I'm afraid I must disagree with you. Fozzie: Oh. yet another drink out the window. This time, however, it splashes a female rat, who screams. she, and another female, and a male, come to the window Male Rat: You wanna knock it off with the booze? It's peeling the paint off of the shuffleboard court. Female Rats: Yeah. Fozzie: Sorry. Norman Price: the rats Do you 3 want a refund? Male Rat: Come on, girls. Kermit: And that's that. This conversation is finished. Long John Silver: I understand, sir. I shall tend to my duty and see to it that every drop of alcohol is thrown overboard. Captured by Polly, Monty, Clueless and the villains Cindy Vortex: THIS is a figment of my imagination?! Barb: Juniper, he really can't possibly take much more of this! Juniper: I know, Mom! He's only eaten 6 of these custard chews! Norman Price: [swallows You'll have to make me eat 50 of them before I tell you anything! Keep 'em coming! his mouth again Clueless Morgan: I have a lovely recipe for blackened rat, and smoked kids! screams. At that moment, Sam Eagle, followed by Bob Parr, Helen Parr, and Fireman Sam, enter, and gasp, upon seeing what's going on. Clueless hides the heated end of the poker with his hand Fireman Sam: Great Fires of London! Norman Price: Oh! Er... Fireman Sam! at Juniper awkwardly This... isn't what it looks like. Sam Eagle: I say! This does not look safe! heated poker burns Clueless' hand Kermit the Frog: Mr Arrow, lock those villains up for the remainder of the voyage! Sam the Eagle: Yes, sir! Polly Lobster: You can't hold us! Sam the Eagle: To the brig! Move along! Bunzen: Ready, Mr. Gonzo? Gonzo: Ready! Bunsen: Tie off the rope, Beaker. Hiro Hamada: Are you sure this is safe? Bunsen: We call this the window shade cure. his scissors All right. Snip, snip, snip. spins round and round, his legs and arms going to normal as he does. Gonzo: Oh, great! Wow! jumps down and lands on top of Beaker Gonzo: That was so cool! Fireman Sam: Well, it was certainly not 'cool', Gonzo. Beaker could have been seriously injured. Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain? is muffling Gonzo: Hmm? Oh, sure. punches Beaker and his head come back up where it is Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Gonzo: One for me and Beaker. Cabin Fever! [ Calico Jerry: It's been six weeks since we left England. Easy Pete: Five days since we had a breeze. [ Calico Jerry: No. I got the madness. [ Calico Jerry: I've got cabin fever! Easy Pete: I've got it too! Muppets: CABIN FEVER! Cabin Fever I got cabin fever it's burning in my brain I've got cabin fever it's driving me insane We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas Been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas Ariba! Chica chica boom A chica chica boom boom chic Chica chica boom A chica chica boom boom chic We got cabin fever we've lost what sense we had We got cabin fever, we're all going mad Grab your partner by the ears Lash him to the wheel Do-si-do step on his toe Listen to him squeal Allemande left, allemande right It's time to sail or sink Swing your partner over the side Drop him in the drink We got cabin fever No ifs, ands, or buts We're disoriented And demented And a little nuts Ach du lieber Volkswagen car (Yodel-lay-ee-hoo) Sauerkraut and wienerschnitzel Und the wunder bar (Yodel-lay-ee-hoo) Men: We were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side Real Old Tom: And then it died Muppets: I've got cabin fever I think I've lost my grip I'd like to get my hands on Whoever wrote this script Si! Angel Marie: I was floating 'neath a tropic moon And dreaming of a blue lagoon Now I'm crazy as a loon Everyone: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward We were sailing, sailing headed who knows where And now though we're all here We're not all there Cabin fever! AAHHH!! Long John's Treachery Pirates Hanging Around Led Us Here/Rescuing Smollett and Benjamina Miss Piggy: You know, I'm beginning to see a pattern in the men i date. Kermit the Frog: Yeah, well, the past is behind us. And the future... below us. Piggy starts crying Kermit the Frog: It's ok, Mina, we're together again. Miss Piggy: tearfully Yes. Despite it all... we have each other. Coming Ashore/Final Battle Miss Piggy: Alright! No more Ms. Nice Guy! Nobody maroons me and gets away with it! Category:Transcripts